fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Tengaku Hibiki
Tengaku Hibiki (天樂響き) is a FANLOID based on the Vocaloid WIL and Fukase. History Creation Nemesis.bastard was playing Otogi: Spirit Agents, she had just entered chapter 2, in episode 3, then she meets the character Hijiri Sakuma and his assistant Hibiki, Nemesis upon seeing that Hibiki was a girl but had a moderately masculine voice , decided to create a Fanloid based on this, then using WIL and YUU from ZOLA PROJECT, she managed to create Hibiki Tengaku, and her last name Tengaku, was born based on the song of the same name. She was released on August 28, 2016. Character Hibiki was born in a village far from the city, traditional and which was constantly beaten by beasts and demons. When she was born with the peculiarity of having the eyes of two different colors, she was taken as a good omen, so that all her childhood was directed to be the maiden of the altar of the gods, a person who can scare the beasts through music. Spending time and she doing her job, she realized that little by little, the beasts and demons were no longer affected by their glorious songs to God, so she decided to fight with heavy cargo. She thought of musical genres that whipped her ears, so she decided to venture into metal. Since then, she has been traveling between the city and her village, like the "metal maiden". Concept She was created to be a gender confusion because of her voice. Personality Hibiki is a quiet and closed character. Relatively serious and respectful, she defines herself as an elegant, intelligent and very careful girl, she is extremely meticulous about matters of importance. She is diligent and a good leader but she doubts people because of her inexpressiveness and seriousness. She is a loyal person and a great confidant, it is easy for her to remember all kinds of facts and details. When she feels uncomfortable, acts freezing, without emitting any kind of sound and sometimes without blinking, or stops breathing to bother the other person. Etymology Its name could be interpreted as "Echo of the Music of the Heavens", since Hibiki means Echo and Tengaku means Music of the Heavens. Relations *Ryusei Masaru: She knows that Ryusei is in love with her, and she corresponds to his feelings by spending a lot of time with him and making him affectionate. She thinks he's pretty cute. *Nemesis Orochi: She is not sure what to think about her, but she's aware that she's not exactly bad. Voice Configuration Neo Hibiki Galery Newhibiki.png|Actual design, by Nemesis.bastard hibiki_original.png|Original design. Trivia *Her name is the same as that of the character on which it is based. *Her voice was made to mimic the voice of Echo, from the mobile game Otogi: Spirit Agents. *She is a fan of creepypastas. *Before, she was going to be based on Piko. External Links *Link to her page in the Hispan Fanloid Wiki. Music Gomen ne Gomen ne *Soundcloud *Youtube Tengaku *Soundcloud *Youtube I Thought I Was an Angel (Demo Neo Hibiki) *Soundcloud Category:Nemesis.bastard Characters Category:Female Category:Voice from WIL Category:Voice from Fukase